Lego X-Men the Video Game 2: The Origins.
LEGO X-Men the Video Game 2: The Origins will feature stories from X-Men Origins: Wolverine, The Wolverine, X-Men First Class, X-Men First Class 2 and X-Men First Class 3. To play levels from X-Men Origins: Wolverine go to Deadpools swords. To play levels from X-Men First Class go up to Magneto's helmet. X-Men Origins: Wolverine Levels: Level 1: The War. Plot: Wolverine and Sabretooth go to WWII and fight the nazi's. Heroes: Wolverine (Soldier) and Sabretooth (Soldier). Boss: Nazi Officer (6 hearts) Enemies: Nazis. Level 2: Stryker's Team. Plot: Stryker's team of mutants attack an African Army Base. To defeat the Tanks you have to use Blob and Agent Zero. Blob weakens the tanks and Agent Zero attatches a bomb to the tanks. When you get inside use Chris Bradley and any other character (reccomended Stryker) to disable the panels and go up the elvators. Then use Deadpool and John Wraith to defeat the guards and the level will finish. Heroes: Wolverine (Bone Claws), Sabretooth, Stryker, Deadpool, John Wraith, Blob, Agent Zero (commando) and Chris Bradley. Bosses: Tanks (3 hearts each) and African General (6 hearts) Enemies: African soldiers. Level 3:Project X Plot: Heroes: Wolverine (underpants, metal claws), John Wraith Bosses: Strong Soldier (3 hearts), Colonel Stryker (6 hearts) Enemies: Stryker's Soldiers. Level 4: The farm house. Plot: Wolverine escapes Strykers base with the help of John Wraith, jumps off a waterfall and fight Agent Zero and his helicopter. To defeat Agent Zero the first time you have to deflect the bullets towards Agent Zero. To destroy the Helicopter you have to attack the fuel pipes making it spin out of control and come closer to ground. when it get's close to the ground you have to keep pressing B so Wolverine or John Wraith can use a special attack. To defeat Agent Zero the second time you just have to battle him like a normal enemy. Heroes in Part 1 of the level: Wolverine (No shirt) and John Wraith. Heroes in Part 2 of the level: Wolverine (Motorbike Clothes) and John Wraith. Boss in Part 1 of the level: Agent Zero (6 hearts) Bosses in Part 2 of the level: Helicopter (3 hearts) and Agent Zero (5 hearts). Enemies in Part 1 of the level: Stryker's soldiers. Enemies in Part 2 of the level: Stryker's Motorbikers. Level 5: Gambling with Gambit. Plot: Wolverine and John Wraith find Gambit and fight him and Sabretooth. To defeat Sabretooth you have to knock down the staircases that Gambit jumps on by keep pressing B and doing special attacks. Sabretooth escapes and Gambit jumps on top of a building chase him down, he'll send shockwaves and cards at you, but eventually you'll get him on your side. Then fight Sabretooth on the roof of the club. John tackles Sabretooth but Sabretooth kills John and escapes. Vehicles in Part 1 of the level: Motorbikes. Heroes in Part 2 of the level: Wolverine (Metal Claws) and John Wraith. Heroes in Part 3 of the level: Wolverine (Metal Claws), Gambit and John Wraith. Bosses: Sabretooth (3 hearts) and Gambit (6 hearts). Level 6: The Kids Escape. Plot: Battle Sabretooth as Wolverine and Kayla. To defeat Sabretooth you have to smash him through glass floors and on top of hard objects like tables, chairs and even cars. Emma Silverfox and Scott Summers escape Strykers prison. To defeat the sniper you have to deflect the bullets that he shoots with Emma and then hit him with Scott's lasers. Heroes in Part 1 of the level: Wolverine (Metal Claws) and Kayla Silverfox. Heroes in Part 2 of the level: Scott Summers and Emma Silverfox. Boss in Part 1 of the level: Sabretooth (8 hearts) Boss in Part 2 of the level: Stryker's Sniper (4 hearts) Enemies in Part 2 of the level: Sryker's Soldiers and Stryker's guards. Level 7: Weapon XI. Plot: Sabretooth and Wolverine take on Weapon XI. To defeat Weapon XI you have to battle him like a normal boss. Then Wolverine, Kayla and Gambit take on Stryker. To defeat Stryker you have to battle him like a normal enemy. Heroes in Part 1 of the level: Wolverine (Metal Claws) and Sabretooth. Heroes in Part 2 of the level: Wolverine (Metal Claws), Kayla Silverfox and Gambit. Boss in Part 1 of the level: Weapon XI (14 hearts). Boss in Part 2 of the level: Stryker (6 hearts). The Wolverine Levels: Coming Soon. Movie is not yet released so can not make the game. X-Men First Class Levels: Level 1: Sink the Ship. Plot: Charles, Raven and Moira take on Erik as he attempts to kill Sebastian Shaw, Azazel, Riptide and Emma Frost. To defeat Erik you have to use mind control. Heroes: Charles, Raven and Moira. Boss: Erik (6 hearts) Level 2: Emma Frost. Plot: Charles, Erik and Moira battle their way past Soviet soldiers and get to Emma's room. To defeat Frost you have to tie her up with metal chains. Heroes: Charles, Erik and Moira. Boss: Emma Frost (6 hearts) Enemies: Russian Soldiers. Level 3: The Mutants are Attacked. Plot: Mystique, Havok, Hank, Banshee, Angel and Darwin take on Azazel and Riptide when they attack the school. To defeat Azazel you have to hit him with a jump attack making him drop one of his swords. pick the sword up and strike him with it. Do that until he get's to five hearts then battle him like a normal enemy. To defeat Riptide you have to get past his tornadoes. Then you have to battle him like a normal enemy. Heroes: Mystique, Havok, Hank, Banshee, Angel and Darwin. Bosses: Azazel (5 hearts), Riptide (5 hearts) and Sebastian Shaw (8 hearts) Level 4: The X-Jets. Plot: Find the missing pieces to the X-Jets and fix them with a spanner provided by Moira. Beast and Moira fly to the beach. Then Banshee uses sonar in the water while Erik throws missiles at Riptide after he throws them at you guys with his tornadoes. Heroes in Part 1 of the level: Beast and Moira. Heroes in Part 2 of the level: Erik and Banshee. Boss in Part 2 of the level: Riptide (4 hearts) Vehicles: X-Jets. Level 5: Sebastian Shaw. Plot: Mystique and Magneto battle Sebastian Shaw while Beast, Havok and Banshee take on Angel, Azazel and Riptide. To defeat Shaw you have to battle him like a normal enemy. To defeat Angel you have to attack her wings with Havok to burn them. To defeat Azazel you have to hit him with a jump attack and make him drop one of his swords. Pick up the sword and hit him. He will get the sword back after the attack. Do this until he get's to five hearts, then he will throw his swords at you so you have to use Magneto to throw them back at him. To defeat Riptide you have to battle him like a normal enemy. Heroes in Part 1 of the level: Erik and Mystique. Heroes in Part 2 of the level: Beast, Havok and Banshee. Boss in Part 1 of the level: Sebastian Shaw (18 hearts). Bosses in Part 2 of the level: Angel (4 hearts), Azazel (8 hearts) and Riptide (6 hearts). Level 6: Betrayed. Plot: Magneto, Charles and Moira have a fight. Charles and Moira want to save the boats, Magneto wants to destroy them. In the end Magneto paralizes Charles and leaves with Mystique, Angle, Azazel and Riptide. To defeat Magneto you have to tackle him and keep pressing B to use a special attack. When he is weakened you have to shoot at him. He will deflect most of the bullets but he will get hit by atleast one. Heroes: Charles and Moira. Boss: Magneto (6 hearts) X-Men First Class 2 Levels: Coming Soon. Can not make the game because film is not yet released. X-Men Origins 3 Levels: Coming Soon. Can not make the game because film is not yet released. Characters and their Special Abilities: Wolverine (Bone Claws): attacking with his claws, takes three hits to lose one heart, unlocking feral instinct panels, high jumps and super strength. Wolverine (Metal Claws): Attacking with his claws, super strength, takes three hits to lose one heart, unlocking feral instinct panels, high jumps and cutting doorways through metal walls, floors and roofs. John Wraith: Teleportation. Gambit: Using his cards as energy attacks, staff shockwaves and high jumps. Blob: Super Strength, Takes three hits to lose a heart and throwing characters. Chris Bradley: Unlocking panels and controling electricity. Colonel Stryker:Unlocking panels,Gun, unlocking Military Panels Agent Zero: Perfect aiming with guns, super strength with kinetic manipulation, high jumps and grappling. Deadpool: Perfect with swords, super speed, and high jumps. Deadpool Weapon XI: Perfect with swords, high jumps, teleportation, super strength and Optic blasts. Sabretooth: Attacking with his claws, high jumps, super strength and takes three hits to lose one heart. Kayla Silverfox: Mind Control. Emma Silverfox: Takes three hits to lose one heart. Scott Summers:Optic blasts, cutting doorways through walls, floors and roofs. Charles: Mind Control and unlocking panels. Erik: Controling and moving metal objects and grappling with metal chains. Mystique: Shapeshifting, disabling panels and high jumps. Hank: High jumps, Super Speed and using his feet like hands. Beast: High Jumps, Super Strength,using feet like hands and unlocking feral instinct panels. Havok: Firing lasers and super strength. Banshee: Flight, Shockwaves and unlocking panels. Darwin: Adapting to any situation. Sebastian Shaw: Absorbing energy and redirecting it. Emma Frost: Mind Control, high jumps and takes three hits to lose one heart. Azazel: Teleportation, super strength, two swords, using his tail to grapple and using his tail as a weapon. Riptide: Flight and Attacking with tornadoes. Angel: Flight and spitting acid balls. Moira: Grappling and Gun Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images